Nerak Koot-Eht S'dik
Nerak Koot-Eht S'dik is a semi-antagonistic, neutral secondary character, and anti-hero of the FFTB series, that of a female adult Naci'kaeps from the planet Eht'reganam, debuting within the first season and appearing in some episodes. She would be theoretically voiced by Ben 10 voice actor Vyvan Pham. Appearance Nerak Koot-Eht S'dik is a towering alien humanoid, standing 6'10 feet tall, that similar to much of the main characters of FFTB, is feminine and bares gargantuan signs femininity, represented by large breast considered normal-sized by her alien species and unrealistically-wide hips, at least triple the width of her shoulders with thighs at least twice the girth of fully-grown watermelons. Nerak's alien features include bright-violet-purple skin, a third eye on the center of his lower-forehead, a violet-purple left eye color, a gold-yellow right eye color, a dark-orange eye color to the eye on her forehead, three pointed fingers on each hand, three clawed toes on each foot, the absence of a naval/belly-button, and the corners of her mouth halfway up her cheeks, along with a puffy set of vibrant lips that grow thinner the closer to the corners of her mouth, a thin neck, a pointed jawline, a flat nose, and a full head of gold-yellow hair, dyed dark-orange-hair on much of the left side, her bangs, left eyebrow, left eye's eyelashes, and being a "tannie haircut" that's short in the back and longer in the front, regarded as the "speak to your manager" haircut online. Nerak Koot-Eht S'dik's casual outfit she's usually depicted in include a pair of black-rimmed glasses, a dark-orange halter tank-top stretched thin due to her cup size, exposing her stomach, a pair of stretchy dark-gray yoga pants that manage to cover up her massively-dense hips and thighs, albeit tightly, and black, dark-violet-purple sneakers, along with sometimes being depicted with dark-orange acrylic nails and more rarely, the absence of her glasses. Character Information * Species: Naci'kaeps * Alias: "Nerak", "The Kid-napper", "Xeno-Bitch" * Home Planet: Eht'reganam * Age: 302.75 * Group Affiliations: Area 52 (former) * Occupation(s): In-Hiding Area 52 Escapee, Manager's Worst Nightmare, Mother (former) * Equipment: Glasses, Special-Made Encyclopedia of Vulgar Alien Slurs History TBD Personality Nerak Koot-Eht S'dik's personality is easily described as "arrogant" and "rude" due to the natural social aggression of the Naci'kaeps alien species. Nerak is uncaring of others, despises work but still seems to constantly put up with it no matter what, has a million excuses, and doesn't just detest, but absolutely despises females represented only by over-sized breast and buttocks, a characteristic she ironically bares and oddly both hates and takes pride in. Nerak is highly prone to becoming stressed out, resulting in frequent mood swings and a begrudgingly-disrespectful attitude toward anything and anyone. Deep under all her aggression and stress, Nerak is surprisingly an actually calm and collective person that cherishes moments of peace and relaxation, something she is constantly offered to keep her from generating any more negativity. "'''Htnom'ehtfo'emit" Ritual' Every month, or around 30 or so Earth days, Nerak's species of the Naci'kaeps are subject to a ritual, usually happening right in the middle of the 30 days, roughly translated from native Naci'kaeps tongue to English as "Htnom'ehtfo'emit" which for an estimated 24 hours, causes Naci'kaeps, including Nerak, to undergo a series of ample mood swings, loss of energy, and so on, triggered by her body essentially going under "self-maintenance" (getting rid of abundant dead cells, healing wounds and injures, releasing calming chemicals in the brain to relieve stress, etc). During this time, Naci'kaeps can not be disturbed, and if they are, the "self-maintenance" process will be violently interrupted, triggering an abrupt release of a tidal-wave of brain chemicals and hormones, by a malfunctioning endocrine system, that transform Naci'kaeps into animalistic, berserker-like beasts, represented by reddened skin glowing with immense body heat and huge taut muscles. Their only way to be calmed down is releasing all their pent-up anger generated by their internal chemicals, resulting in slowly powering back down and resuming its self-maintenance. 'Powers and Abilities' * Superhuman Physiology: Nerak Koot-Eht S'dik's alien physiology grants her some abilities that are superhuman compared to average humans. ** Superhuman Durability/Shock Impact Immunity: Nerak is very durable, primarily her outermost layer of skin that toughens and becomes significantly stronger when absorbing any form of shock impact, able to withstand gunfire and a fall of at least 100 feet with complete ease. ** Superhuman Stamina: Nerak has above-average stamina compared to the average human, due to her species' possession of four lungs. ** Superhuman Vision: Nerak's third eye grants her slightly-above-average vision compared to the average human, having a wider field of vision due to her third eye. ** Superhuman Hearing: Nerak has above-average hearing compared to the average human, due to her more senestive hearing organs that can almost allow her to hear a pin drop across a room. ** Regenerative Factor: Nerak's alien species have a fast regenerative factor capable of healing minor wounds, such as a cut in just few seconds and a second-degree burn in a few minutes. The most intense wound she can heal is a prominent bleeding gash or section of skin torn off, requiring upwards of 30 minutes to an hour. ** Pyro Immunity: When Nerak's alien species toughen their outermost layer of skin to withstand shock impact, this new enhanced durability also makes them fireproof during the instance. * Interrupted Htnom'ehtfo'emit Ritual Berserker State: Nerak Koot-Eht S'dik's alien species go ballistic when their monthly ritual is interrupted, as a result of an overflowing endocrine system accidentally releasing tons of negative brain chemicals and growth hormones. ** Superhuman Strength: Upon entering her berserker-like state, Nerak's engorged muscles grant her massively-increased strength, allowing here to effortlessly lift entire cars and hold them up with just a few fingers. ** Superhuman Size: Upon entering her berserke-like state, Nerak doubles in height, becoming 13'10, slightly taller than Figenus' goddess form by around 10 inches. ** Bio-Thermogenesis/Body Temperature Generation: Nerak's berserker-like state generates enough body heat that her body appears red-hot in appearance and is hot enough that bare skin contact with it can possibly cause first-degree skins. ** Hydro/Cyro Immunity: Nerak's berserker-like state's extreme body heat make her completely resistant to any form of attack centered around water or ice. * Secondary Character Status: Due to being a secondary character who has a semi-important status, she absorbs in some of the series' episode and usually has an important role in them. 'Trivia''' * Nerak Koot-Eht S'dik's full name with each individual word reversed is a slightly-edited version of "Karen took the kids", a popular phrase associated with the Karen meme. * Nerak's species name of "Naci'kaeps" (with each individual word reversed, rather than the whole message overall) is a slightly-edited version of "can i speak to" ** Nerak's planet name of "Eht'reganam" (with each individual word reversed, rather than the whole message overall) is a slightly-edited version of "the manager" ** The two unreversed, translated messages put together is "can i speak to the manager", another very popular phrase associated with the Karen meme. * Nerak crash-landed on Earth when she was 301 years old, before she was captured by the government and kept in a secret variant of Area 51, known simply as Area 52, before she finally escaped a year later, now having been on the hunt for almost a year prior to the beginning of the series. ** How she crash-landed on Earth, where she did, how she ended up there, and what happened to her during her year-long imprisonment are all currently unknown. ** Prior to her crash-landing on Earth, Nerak formerly had 32 children that were all from past alien husbands, but were eventually all taken away when she was sued for custody by all 9 of her former husbands, alluding to the potential theory that Nerak escaped her home planet and came to Earth to escape paying child support. * Nerak was formerly going to be given an additional pair of glasses just for the third eye on her forehead, but the design idea was scrapped due to sounding off-putting. * The "Htnom'ehtfo'emit' ritual is heavily based off the natural menstrual period of women, with the ritual's name (with each individual word reversed, rather than the whole message overall) being the slightly-edited message of "time of the month", a common phrase associated with a woman's monthly menstruation. ** A female Naci'kaeps becoming a muscular, enraged behemoth when the ritual is interrupted was inspired by the transformation sequence of Bruce Banner, also known as the Hulk, a core member of Marvel's Avengers. ** A male Naci'kaeps can undergo the "Htnom'ehtfo'emit' ritual, but only through rare biological mutations of their endocrine systems. * Narek is the only secondary character who lacks any form of being aware of interacting with the fourth wall, possibly due to her lack of association with Figenus, Iain, or the Higher-Ups, but is aware of its presence.